It’s a New World (Pilgrim Fathers)
It's a New World (Pilgrim Fathers) is a song from the Horrible Histories TV series. It aired in Series 4, Episode 4 on April 12, 2012, & later in the Savage Songs Special. A parody of Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keyes, it stars the Pilgrim fathers singing about colonizing in America. Lyrics We’re the pilgrim fathers You may have heard rather A lot ’bout our notions Crossing the ocean On the good ship Mayflower But it’s true our journey Turned into quite a commotion. People report that we sported these hats But that’s not true, I mean, would you? Anyway, the main thing to say We began the USA Our little band of religion fans From the East Midlands. We all believed slowly That England was becoming less holy So set off for Holland Cause there we had friends But in the end seemed the Netherlands Would never be the land, we planned. Couldn’t stand to remain on that terrain So again we rearranged To start a new nation with our congregation A new & calmer life took a farmer & a builder & his wife And a cleric-a, to find America. Oh it’s a new world It wasn’t new to the natives Still, we thought we’d claim it Yeah, it’s the new world. I still remember, 9th of November The year 1620 & we saw plenty of land We thanked God when we found ground I kept calm but it didn’t go as planned. Couldn’t land on the sand A month later though, we made it New Plymouth man, we claimed it The natives said not But ran when we shot. Moved there it proved yeah That life would be tough Cause we didn’t have enough Of the right stuff. Did you know had no seeds we could grow Although William Mullins had stacked 126 pairs of shoes in his pack Now that’s whack. A fishing rod, a plow, A pig, or a cow Would have been a much better idea But now there’s no food for us to eat Does this mean that we’ll meet with defeat?! No fun in the new world I’m glad we’ve arrived here But will we survive here Yeah, in the new world. People were staving Our numbers halving And when the winter winds blew Even fewer live through It wasn’t pretty in our new city But the natives took pity even though They didn’t have to. Man called Squanto Showed us how to grow maize Catch eel for a meal Build shelter in the base Tribe gave us a feast Our starvation ceased What they had done Turned us back from the dead To the living & to this day That’s why we have thanks-giving. In Massachusetts built a colony it’s true They say modern America was founded by our crew It’s a new world But we can’t call it England Let’s call it New England Yeah, in the world. My home was in Plymouth Let's call it New Plymouth I got an idea, let’s call this New Hampshire Wait I’m from Newcastle Can we call it New Newcastle? Nah! It’s a new world. Cast *Mathew Baynton *Laurence Rickard *Simon Farnaby *Martha Howe-Douglas Notes External Links *It's a New World at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 4 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series Category:Songs Category:Savage Songs Category:Awesome USA (Sketches)